Zavok
Zavok (ザボック, Zabokku) is a Zeti and the leader of the Deadly Six. When Shreddix and Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zavok and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving them on their alliance-partnership due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zavok and the others rebelled against them and took control of Eggman's robotic forces. Zavok then enacted his plan to achieve world domination by using Eggman's Extractor to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, while destroying the planet, but was ultimately defeated when Sonic and Eggman were than forced to team up in order to stop them for good. "Playtime is over, hedgehog." :—Zavok. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willinghamton (English), Jōji Nakata (Japanese) Zavok is a red Zeti with a very stocky build. The majority of his upper body is pure red, as is his reptilian-like tail. He has five-fingered hands that end with sharp cyan-colored claws. Zavok's body from the waist down is black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. His head is relatively small compared to the rest of his body and his lower jaw sticks out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of his head is black save for red markings around his eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. Zavok has what appears to be a relatively thick cyan-colored unibrow that forms a vaguely V-shaped crest. Sticking out from the sides of his head Zavok has two vicious curved horns that are striped in varying shades of dark gray. Zavok appears to have a cyan ponytail hair sticking out from the back of his head. Zavok has two rows of sharp black spikes sticking out of his shoulders. His only attire seems to be a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes jutting out. His age is 148, height is 155cm. (5ft. 1in.), and weight is 146.4bs. (80kg.). Gallery Personality Zavok is a merciless and cruel being. He is very serious, vicious and dark, often deploying graphical threats of death and destruction, and he has little tolerance for failure, though he mostly keeps his cool. He is also very focused at achieving his goals as he will not let anything stand in his way. Zavok is a quite clever and cunning individual. Always observant, Zavok studies his opponents in advance and knows how to use a situation to his advantage, knowing he would learn about Sonic when Zazz fought him regardless of the outcome, and planning to turn Tails into an effective weapon against Sonic after they accidentally caught him. He is also rather manipulative, tricking Zeena into fighting Sonic by praising and flirting her and sending Sonic into disarray with psychologically taunts. Zavok comes off as very prideful. He considers serving as the servant to Eggman and capturing animals as beneath him and it can aggravate him to the point where he will speak up despite the danger present to him. Zavok's pride transcends into arrogance or at least a disrespect for others, which is shown when he called Eggman a "fool" and Shreddix a "shredded, wasted away of a rotted and failure garbage" for enslaving them, when he told Sonic that his fight against them was futile and fated to fail and he called himself "the one Zeti" Sonic could not defeat even after losing to him beforehand. Zavok is shown to have a sarcastic and dry sense of humor. When Eggman boasted about his Badnik army, Zavok looked away and told Eggman indifferently that he was "quite the mighty conqueror". He later responded in a similar way to Zeena. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zavok is inherently malicious and violent. He finds joy in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, telling Sonic that he would savor every scream he made and feast upon his fear. He also enjoys severely shaking others psychologically, laughing at how he horrified Sonic by telling him of his plans to turn Tails into a robot and how he attempted to break Sonic by taunting him with the apparent death of his friends. He also has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain or personal reasons, as he was perfectly willing and even content with destroying the world and killing everyone on it to obtain their energies for himself and the others. Likewise, Zavok is very vengeful and will seize any opportunity to take revenge; when Shreddix and Eggman could no longer control them, Zavok and the other Deadly Six attacked him, with Zavok in particular encouraging them to make Eggman and Shreddix pay for their enslavement and abuse. Also, after repeatedly losing to Sonic, Zavok immediately enacted his revenge on him by attempting to turn his best friend Tails into a robot servant meant to fight Sonic. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor Family Neutral *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers As arguably the strongest fighter amongst the Deadly Six, Zavok possesses great fighting skills which might stem from his tutelage under Master Zik. He especially excels in close combat, using combos of punches where he can surround his fists with red energy for more powerful strikes and using guards to protect himself. As another testament to his strength, Zavok has never needed to use his full power before his final battle with Sonic. Zavok possesses a high, large amount degree of immense and physical superhuman strength, enough to let him punch over a meter thick robot parts clean off their joints with a single strike. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. To match his strength, Zavok has a large amount of endurance and durability, enough to let him withstand Sonic's regular Homing Attack and to continue fighting indefinitely without tiring out. Besides the addition to his physical skills, Zavok is capable of flight. He also possesses a degree of pyrokinetic abilities as he is able to fire large fire ball projectiles from the palm of his hands. As a Zeti, Zavok possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with his mind alone. This allows Zavok to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zavok also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zavok's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where he can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive fire balls from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Technopathy *High fighting skills *Super strength *Enhanced jump *Enhanced durability *Fireball projection *Flight *Size enhancement **Energy beam emission **Fire ball breath *Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past At some point in the past, Zavok became the student of Master Zik, where he was taught in various subjects. Many years, Zavok was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group, and he became their leader. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deadly Six